


Sixty- seventh

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, I'm Serious, Lace!Kink, M/M, NC- 17 pic inside!!!, THERE IS A NAKED PENIS, Top!Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, panties!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pleaaaaaase write bottom!Dean in lingerie waiting for Sam on their bed to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty- seventh

**Author's Note:**

> Sixty- seventh of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. GIF source [here](https://31.media.tumblr.com/f29d5786a8bd88e450dc4f535b99b452/tumblr_inline_n6uhwvAg0P1s3x2dq.png).

 

This is how Sammy finds Dean when he comes home from school:

Kneeling on their bed (well, _their_ bed when dad’s not home), wearing nothing but black stockings with a lacy part at the end.

He’s so beautiful like this; smooth chest flushed and his flat belly twitches with anticipation. His cock is so hard and heavy between Dean’s spread legs, the tip wet, almost dripping.

Sammy is onto him in a heartbeat, faster than Dean can bring out a single word.

“Eager”, he grins when Sam pulls him into a hard kiss, moans brokenly when his little brother sucks on his tongue like it’s the best fucking thing he’s ever tasted. It makes Dean inhale sharply and shudder and all he wants to do is roll over and beg Sammy to take him, just like that.

“You’re so pretty, Dean!” Sammy gasps. “So fucking pretty … is that all for me?”

Then Sam presses his crotch against Dean’s, jeans rubbing against Dean just the right way; it makes him whine and buck forwards in need for more friction, more _anything_.  

But it’s like Sammy can’t stop touching, can’t stop running his hands over the soft fabric on Dean’s legs. He ignores Dean’s pleas until much later.

So much later.

He ignores him until Dean is a sobbing mess; voice raw from begging and every muscle in his body vibrating when Sammy finally pushes into him.

Dean comes within a single minute.

 


End file.
